Just Like You
by xXPotterFreakX
Summary: The HSM gang head over to the Malibu and meet one of there favorite popstars. Romance and drama will follow. Will things ever be the same for the HSM gang? Crossover with HM and HSM. [on hiatus]
1. Family Reunion

My first attempt at a crossover. This one is a Hannah Montana/ High School Musical. It mind sound kinda weird. But just read and you'll figure out how it's all connected. R&R, please. Flames are **accepted.**

Disclaimer: I don't now own Hannah Montana or High School Musical. I wish I owned Lucas Grabeel.

HSM-HM-HSM-HM-HSM-HM-HSM

**.Albuquerque, New Mexico.**

"You **can not** leave on our one year anniversary!" Sharpay practically screamed at Zeke. He winced and slightly drew back as she got in his face. He knew she would be mad, but he didn't think she'd get this frantic.

"Well? Are you gonna say anything? In your defense? A simple 'I'm sorry Sharpay, please forgive me' would do nicely!" Sharpay hovered over him waiting for an answer; Ryan stood next to her fixing his hat and smiling at random people walking by.

"I'm sorry. But it's this family reunion. We've been planning it for years. I mean, they live all the way in Malibu. And I haven't seen my cousin Coo-"

Sharpay cut him off, "You're going to Malibu without me!?" "Now your in for it!" Ryan smiled as Sharpay began to reach the boiling point.

"Zeke!" She cried, "You're taking me to Malibu with you whether you like it or not! It will be my anniversary present from you to ME! It's not like you actually bought me one anyways!"

Zeke wondered how she knew he had forgotten to get her one.

"Wait, Shar! You can't leave me I wanna go to Malibu!" Ryan said, crossing his arms and pouting in a very melodramatic way.

"And we're taking Ryan with us!" Sharpay snapped.

"If we get married is he gonna come on the honeymoon with us!?" Zeke said standing straighter and getting in Sharpay's face.

Sharpay went off like a firecracker and the two began bickering insanely. Ryan smiled watching the verbal combat.

"There he is!" Chad said rounding the corner with Troy by his side.

They had been looking for Zeke because they were going to start practice. But as they neared Zeke they realized that Sharpay and him were in the middle of a WWF verbal smack down. They stopped behind Ryan and began watching.

"What happened?" Chad snickered. Ryan smiled, ready to spill the details.

"Well, Zeke is going out of town to Malibu on their one year anniversary. And Sharpay got upset and demanded he take me and her with him." Ryan said very giddy.

"Malibu!?" Both boys said, clearly trying to hide their envy, but failing.

"I want to go." Troy said flat out.

Ryan grinned, "Just tell Sharpay you want to. She's so mad at Zeke she'll even get him to take _you_." Troy glared at Ryan.

"Put in a good word for me." Chad said.

Troy leaned over Sharpay and tapped her on the shoulder. She whirled around ready to kill who ever touched her.

"_What_!?" She cried noticing it was Troy.

"Tell Zeke he has to take Me and Chad, too!" Troy said, wincing.

She rounded back on Zeke and smiled. "You're taking Troy and what's-his-face!" She demanded.

"You mean Chad." Zeke said.

"That's what I said!" She yelled.

Gabriella and Taylor entered school and ran up to Troy and Chad.

"What's going on?" They chuckled.

Ryan spilled the details all over again and soon Gabriella and Taylor were part of the deal too.

"No Sharpay! There is no way I'm taking all of you to my family reunion!" Zeke said. They all grinned.

----------------------

"I can't believe I'm taking all of you to my family reunion." Zeke said shaking his head in disbelief.

"Thank you, Zekey!" Sharpay said in the plane seat next to him. Ryan sat on the other side of her.

"YAY! We're going to Malibu!" Ryan said excitedly, as he flipped through the on flight movies. "OMG! Sharpay look! Look!" He cried pointing at the screen.

"What?" She asked leaning over.

"They have RENT!" He practically squealed.

"Dude, don't do that." Chad said from the seat behind them. Taylor shook her head at Ryan.

"Sorry." Ryan replied.

Troy and Gabriella sat in next to Chad and Taylor across the aisle. They were listening to music together and humming.

It wasn't long before they were in the air and headed for Malibu!

HSM-HM-HSM-HM-HSM-HM-HSM

Ohkay! Tell me what you think. I'm very proud of it. R&R.


	2. Hello, Malibu!

Thanks for the reviews. This one is a Hannah Montana/ High School Musical. It mind sound kinda weird. But just read and you'll figure out how it's all connected. R&R, please. Flames are **accepted.**

Disclaimer: I don't now own Hannah Montana or High School Musical. I wish I owned Lucas Grabeel.

HSM-HM-HSM-HM-HSM-HM-HSM

**.Malibu, California.**

"_Jackson_." Miley Stewart angrily hissed at her older brother.

"I'm sorry, Miles. But I already promised Coop that I'd take him to the airport to pick up his cousin." Jackson said, as he lounged on the couch watching TV.

"But Lilly and I wanted to go to the mall! And Dad's at some meeting so why can't you take us?" Miley cried, making her way over to the couch.

"I've already told you why." Jackson said. Miley plopped down on the couch and tried to muster up her saddest puppy-dog face.

"Jackson." She attempted again, with an oh-so-adorable smiled.

He looked over at her and smirked. "That may work on Daddy, but not me."

Miley groaned and rolled off the couch just as the phone rang. She reached up on the coffee table and grabbed it.

"Hello?" She asked groggily. She quickly turned off the phone and with a new found speed, raced to the door just as Lilly flew in on her skateboard.

"So what did Jackson say?" She asked, skidding to a stop.

"He said _no_." Miley said aggravated.

"Why?" Lilly asked.

"Because he has to go to the airport with Cooper for something." Miley said, glaring at the back of her brothers head.

"_What_?" Lilly cried.

Both Lilly and Miley made their way over to Jackson and began pleading for him to take them. "Oh please, please, PLEASE!" They both cried over and over again.

Soon Jackson couldn't take it anymore and he leapt off the couch running for his room. But Miley and Lilly were to quick for him and were already blocking the steps.

"Please, please, please!" They wined.

"FINE!" Jackson cried.

The two girls smiled triumphantly at each other.

"But we're going to the airport first, then I'll take you guys to the mall." He said.

"Oh yeah!" Lilly cried happily, high-fiving Miley.

-------------------------

"So who are we picking up?" Miley asked Jackson and Cooper as Lilly and her sat in the backseat.

"My cousin Zeke. He lives in Albuquerque, New Mexico, so I hardly ever see him." Cooper replied.

"Does he love to bake, too?" Jackson joked.

"Yes, he does, fool. We can't help that we love to bake it's in our blood." Cooper said becoming defensive.

Jackson shook his head laughing, as Lilly and Miley looked somewhat confused. They arrived at the airport with time to spare.

Jackson and Cooper stood waiting at the gate. Miley and Lilly looked almost bored to tears as they sat slimped in a pair of seats.

"Are they here yet?" wined Miley.

"They should be coming any second now." Cooper replied scanning the sky.

"It's been a second. There not here. Lets _go_!" cried Lilly, "Plus, I need a new outfit for the slammin' Hannah party coming up." Miley elbowed Lilly who clasped a guilty hand over her mouth.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to say that out loud." Lilly whispered to her.

"It's okay. Just don't let that slip out again." Miley replied.

"I promise I won't." Lilly replied.

"Flight 47 has just arrived at gate 12." said an annoncer over the intercom.

"He's here." Cooper said happily, staring down the walk way that lead to the plane. Miley and Lilly sat up looking down the walk way as well. Cooper smiled and waved exictedly.

"Hey Zeke!" He cried. Zeke came up to Cooper and the cousins hugged.

"What up my brother from another mother." Cooper joked. Zeke laughed and patted him on the back.

"What's been happening?" Cooper asked. Just as Zeke was about to respond six new teens clamered around Zeke smiling.

"What are all these people doing here?" Cooper asked.

Zeke smiled nervously. "Well these our some of my friends from East High I brough along."

"Might as well introduce them now." Cooper said smiling.

"Well this is my girlfriend Sharpay." Zeke said pointing at the blood girl dressed in head from toe in pink.

"Look it's Malibu Barbie." Lilly joked. Miley bit her lip to keep from laughing. Sharpay shot a nasty look at her that even made Lilly frightened.

"And this is my brother Ryan." Sharpay said poiting to the boy in a green sparkly hat.

"Hi." Ryan said happily sticking out his hand to anyone who would take it. Lilly decided she would.

"Hey, dude. Love the hat." She said. Ryan smiled.

"And I'm Troy. This is my girlfriend Gabriella." Troy said.

"Hi." Gabriella said smiling happily.

"I'm Chad." Chad said.

"And I'm Taylor." Taylor said.

"Well, it's truelly a pleasure to meet you all. But we're gonna hafta leave you cause my car dosen't hold this many people." Jackson said.

"Who's this?" Sharpay asked, scrunching up her nose.

"This, " Cooper said placing a hand on Jackson's shoulder, "is my best friend Jackson Stewart."

"Hey Jackson." they all seemd to reply in a chorus, minusing Sharpay.

"And who's she?" Ryan asked pointing at Lilly.

"I'm Lilly Truscott. No realtion to Jackson." She said pointing to her.

"Sadly I am, though. But my name is Miley." Miley said.

"What a pretty name!" Gabriella said, with a sincere grin.

"Thanks." She replied.

"Well, now that we're all acquainted can you please take us to the mall now, Jackson?" Lilly asked.

"The mall!" Ryan and Sharpay said happily in unison.

"Yeah, Jackson was gonna take us." Miley said back.

"I want to go." Gabriella said.

"Me, too." Taylor exlcaimed. The rest of the boys, minus Ryan, groaned.

"I hate the mall." Chad said gritting his teeth.

"Ditto." Cooper agreed.

After sometime of discussing wether the mall was evil or not, they all decided that the girls (and Ryan) would go to the mall and the boys would all hang-out at the Stewarts house. The girls, and Ryan, all gave their bags to the boys who clamered into Jackson's car to the stewarts house. The girls and Ryan all hopped aboard a shuttle bus and were at the Malibu mall in no time.

HSM-HM-HSM-HM-HSM-HM-HSM

Ohkay! Tell me what you think. R&R.


	3. The Mall

After a very long break from this story, I've decided to write more. I was struck with new inspiration when I watched High School Musical : The Concert. Anyways, please R&R! Flames are **accepted**.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, High School Musical, Hollister, Target, or Hot Topic. Sadly.**

HSM-HM-HSM-HM-HSM-HM-HSM

**.Malibu, California.**

Malibu's local mall buzzed with excitement as the girls and Ryan walked into the main doors. Sharpay squealed with delight upon seeing the 5 floors of shopping that stretched out before her.

"Where to first?" Miley asked.

"Hollister!" Sharpay cried, for the store was right in front of her.

"Target." Gabriella and Taylor said in unison.

Sharpay gave them a disgusted look and said, "Target?"

"Yeah, they have really cute clothes!" Gabriella beamed.

"And at cheap prices." Taylor added. Sharpay gave a dramatic sigh of disapproval.

"Well, we can go to both stores." Miley offered.

Sharpay marched over to Ryan and linked arms with him. "No. You people can go to _Target. _Ryan and I will got to Hollister. Cause we can actually afford it." Sharpay said smugly. She tried to walk away, but Ryan wouldn't budge.

"Ryan, c'mon!" She commanded.

"No! I want to go to the hat store!" He pouted.

"You don't even know where it is! So you're coming with me!" Sharpay snapped.

"Ryan, dude," Lilly said stepping forward, "I can take you. I got there practically all the time!"

"And I cant take Taylor and Gabriella to Target!" Miley suggested.

"Fine!" Sharpay exclaimed, "I'll go alone!" She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Okay!" Gabriella smiled. She turned to Taylor and Miley, before they set off for Target.

Sharpay shot a disdainful glance at her brother and Lilly, who had already began to walk away.

"Ryan!" She pleaded. He stopped in his tracks and turned back around. Lilly rolled her eyes, and grabbed Ryan by the hand trying to drag him away.

"I'm sorry, Shar! Its just hats and ya know how much I love them! But I love you more, sis!" Ryan said, as Lilly pulled him onto the escalator.

"It's alright, Ryan! I understand !" Sharpay said.

------------------------------

Sharpay walked into Hollister and immediately gasped when she saw a bright pink halter top. "Oh my gosh, I have to have it!" She cried rushing to it. But just as she grabbed it, someone else did too. Sharpay glared at the girl that stood holding the other end of the hangar.

"Let go." the girl said, as her friend walked up behind her.

"You!" Sharpay said, tugging the halter top closer to her.

"It looks to me like you don't need anymore pink, Barbie." The girl said. Her friend giggled in unison and did some sort of handshake while saying, "Oooh. Oooh. Sssss."

Sharpay startled, gave them an odd look.

"Now let go!" The girl said.

"Just who do you think you are?" cried Sharpay.

"I'm Amber and this is Ashley." Amber said with a cold look on her face.

"That was a rhetorical question." Sharpay barked.

A tug of war began between the girls before Ashley joined in and the halter slipped through Sharpay's hands.

"Loser." Amber laughed walking off. Ashley joined in as well. Sharpay's eyes were ablaze. She wasn't about to let them get away with this!

------------------------------

"So do you collect hats or what?" Lilly asked, as her and Ryan walked towards the store.

"I don't know. I guess you can say I collect them. But for the most part I just love them! What about you?" He said.

Lilly shrugged, "Same here."

They made there way past a bunch of shops until Lilly came to Hot Topic. She went to go inside before she noticed Ryan cowering by the entrance.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Are you sure _this _is the only hat store?" He squeaked.

"Uh yeah. They have the widest selection." Lilly responded.

"But you sure there isn't another store. That's pretty and bright and doesn't have dead things on nearly everything?" He asked.

"Oh just c'mon, you big drama queen! Nothing in there is _that _scary" Lilly cried.

Just then a employee walked out of the store.Ryan couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl, but whatever it was, was ghost white with black lipstick and to much eyeliner. Piercings covered their face and their hair was done up into a Mohawk. Their pants were huge and baggy with chains on it and their shirt had a skull on it.

"Hey." They said to Ryan. Ryan yelped in response. They laughed before walking off.

"Apparently things are very scary in there!" Ryan whimpered. Lilly glared at him before yanking Ryan, by force, into the store. She finally pushed him inside, but all he would do was attempt to hide behind her.

"Oh boy." She said shaking her head.

"Just take me to the hats!" Ryan cried, his eyes clamped shut.

"Fine." Lilly responded. She lead him all the way to the back wall where the hats were located. "Okay, you can open your eyes." She said. Ryan did so and smiled at the hats.

"These are awesome! Ooh, except those ones." He said pointing at some with skulls on them.

"What? Those are the best kinds." Lilly said. Ryan shook his head.

"Ya know what?" She said looking Ryan up and down.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm gonna give you a make over!" She beamed.

"_WHAT_?" He cried, his voice slightly cracking.

Lilly laughed. "Oh not just any make over!" She said deviously, "A punk goth make over!"

"Don't you think that's a little extreme?"

Lilly wasn't listening, she was already grabbing a red and black beanie and heading off to get some pants for Ryan. "Yea, and you'll need some eyeliner too! It will really bring out your pretty blue eyes!" Lilly said happily.

"No, Lilly! Don't!" Ryan whimpered.

There was no stopping Lilly though. Her mind was set and there was no way of turning it around.

"I'll mold you into my dream bo- I mean, um, you'll look great!" Lilly said blushing.

------------------------------

"Look!" Gabriella cried, "They have the new Hannah Montana scarf!" She ran over to the Hannah manikin and ripped it off her neck.

"She's obsessed with Hannah Montana." Taylor said, with a hint of disdain in her voice.

"Am not!" Gabriella said, checking out she looked in mirror with the Hannah scarf.

"Really? You like Hannah Montana?" Miley asked happily.

Gabriella nodded, "She's my absolute favorite singer! I love her music!"

"Ha! You call what that air-head diva sings music? Sharpay sings better then her! Heck, Chad could and we all now how bad he sings!" Taylor said rolling her eyes.

Miley looked at Taylor nervously and said, "You mean, you don't like Hannah Montana?"

"Oh, she hates her." Gabriella said, as she danced around like a pop-star.

"But why?" Miley asked.

"She can't sing! And she's like how Troy and Chad use to be. Lug head superstars who the world looks up to for prancing around stage or running on a court! It's horrible." Taylor said shaking her head.

"I'm sure if you actually met Hannah, you'd change your mind!" Miley said feeling a little uneasy now

"Doubt it!" Taylor said.

"Oh, Taylor! Don't be so pessimistic! I bet Hannah Montana is just like us! Don't you agree, Miley?"

Miley smirked, "Oh definitely. She's just like you."

Taylor still seemed unconvinced. They shopped around Target a little bit more before deciding to leave, but not before Gabriella bought the Hannah scarf.

"We better head down to Hollister! See how Sharpay is doing." Miley said. The other girls sighed, but followed Miley.

------------------------------

Sharpay pushed Amber around so she was facing her.

"Give me the pink halter top! Or else." Sharpay said, her voice sounding like poisoned honey.

"How bout not?" Amber smirked. Once again Amber and Ashley did their hand shake and laughed.

"Ya know what? I'm getting a little tired of that!" Sharpay snapped.

She reached out for the halter top and successfully ripped it out of Amber's grasp. Sharpay smugly smiled at them as she made her way to the counter to buy it. Amber, jaw hanging open, looked at Ashley, who was equally shocked.

Just then Miley, Taylor, and Gabriella walked into the store.

"Hey, Sharpay! Did you buy anything?" Miley asked.

Sharpay flashed her platinum credit card and handed it to the cashier. "I sure did, Miley! No thanks to those goons!" She said pointing to Amber and Ashley.

"Miley!" They cried.

"Oh no not you two!" Miley cried.

"You know them?" asked Sharpay.

"Yeah, they go to my school." Miley said disgruntled. Amber and Ashley glared at Miley and Sharpay as they left the store.

"You better watch out." Amber said.

Sharpay laughed, "Oh no. You're the ones who should be watching out!"

Gabriella and Taylor eyes widened, they knew something bad would happen to Amber and Ashley. "She means it!" Gabriella whispered, as Amber and Ashley stomped out of the store.

Sharpay shook her and slung her Hollister bag over her shoulder.

"Well lets go find Lilly and Ryan." She said.

They all walked out of the store and saw Lilly standing by a pillar. It looked as if she was talking to it.

"Lilly," Miley said giving her an odd look, "Why are you talking to the pillar."

Lilly smiled slyly. She cleared out her throat and moved away from the pillar. "Introducing the new and improved RYAN EVANS!" She cried.

They all stared at the pillar waiting for Ryan to emerge.

Lilly rolled her eyes and yanked Ryan, "I said the new and improved RYAN EVANS!"

Finally on the last tug she pulled Ryan out from behind the pillar and everyone's jaw dropped.

"Ryan?" Sharpay asked, cocking her head to the side, "Is that really you?" She herself couldn't even tell if it was her brother!

"Hey, Shar." He said, with an unsure smile on his face.

Ryan's beloved green hat had been replaced with a black beanie that had a red skull and cross bones of the left side of it. His shirt was black also with the word "Element" on it that was made to look as if it had been splattered with red paint. His jeans seemed on the verge of being to tight and were held up by a three pyramid row belt. His shoes were a set of Vans with black musical notes against the white backdrop.

But it was the eyeliner around his eyes that made Sharpay have to stare even longer.

"What do you think?" Lilly said, smiling at her work.

"He looks…different." Taylor said.

"Way different." Gabriella said tilting her to the side.

"See, Lilly! I told you I look horrible!" Ryan said.

"No. no! You look good." Miley said. Taylor and Gabriella soon nodded in agreement.

"What do you think, Shar?" Ryan asked, fidgeting around.

She shook her and then sighed, "I think you look wonderful. Except for the eyeliner! Eyeliner has to go!"

Ryan smiled, in relief. Lilly smiled up at him. _He had the right attitude and the cutest smile ever but now he definitely looks like my dream boy!_ She thought.

HSM-HM-HSM-HM-HSM-HM-HSM

**R&R, please! Thank you.**


End file.
